A jinxed Yami
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Finnaly found it after so long. A simple little one-shot seeing if Marik can fall in love and what happens then. Better than summery.Marik/Jinx, Kidd Flash bashing. Once again not sure about the rating


LW: Here we go again more Yugioh only this time it shall be a romance (or as close as I can get without it being OOC) Also this is actually a Yugioh, Teen Titans Crossover slightly.

Marik: Am I finally in a story?

LW: Yes but I don't know if you will like it.

To know {thoughts}, (Authors notes), [weird mind link thing].

Pairings: Marik/Jinx, implied Malik/Serenity

A jinxed Yami (Whoops forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Teen Titans. OK now back to the story.

Marik :{ Why didn't I see this coming Snaky never wants to talk or have a drink with me but here he is asking me to come with him and talk for a while. I'm an idiot a psychopathic idiot. There sitting with him are Raven and ……. Wow Jinx. That was weird}

Snaky and Raven sat at one side of the table with Marik and Jinx at the other. Both Snaky and Raven were smiling, and why shouldn't they after all they set this up.

_**Flashback**_

Snaky: Is it just me or are Marik and Jinx nice and…….normal when they're around each other.

Raven: Yes they do. O_O! You aren't thinking what I think your thinking?

Snaky: Unless it's setting them up with each other then no. Is it?

Raven: Yea. How about…………

_**End Flashback**_

All 4: Yammering on about random things (Don't think yammering is a real word but oh well)

Then Raven and Snaky both look like they got electrocuted and fall off their chairs.

Marik&Jinx: O_O

Snaky: Note to self kill Bakura!

Raven: Beast boy too!

Marik: What just happened?

Snaky and Raven pull out 2 pager-like things that says Bakura and Beast boy respectively on the screens, along with a lightning style S in the corner.

Marik: Uhh

Snaky: The 2 of them like shocking us when they call.

Snaky&Raven: So, we have to go but yous can stay here bye!

Marik: Bu….. (Both are gone before it's out)

Marik&Jinx :{ Did I just get set up} {Ohh crap}

Marik: {What do I do?, what do I do?. Hmm Malik!, He'll know seeing as he's good with Serenity} (Opens mind-link) [Malik, hello, Hello, Malik Fricing wake up and help me]

Malik: (at home sleeping, then wakes up) [Marik, what do you want right now, it's Saturday and I'm sleeping (Malik sleeps when he has nothing better to do on the weekend.)]

Marik: [Malik I've been tricked into a date with Jinx what do I do, also kill Snaky for me.]

Malik: [Ask her what she wants to do and don't mind-link me till tomorrow.](Closes mind-link)

Marik: [Malik!]{That B******. I'm going to kill the 3 of them. O well here goes} Hey Jinx, what do you want to do?

Jinx: Well, I was planning something later if you want to help..

Marik: And that is?

Jinx: Raiding the museum. Just because I'm now a Titan it doesn't mean I can't do the things I used to do.

Marik: Sure, though if it was domino museum I wouldn't because my sister works there and she would kill me.

Jinx: Ohh. (Sweatdrops) Let's go!

Marik & Jinx then went off to the museum that night.

Marik: (quietly) So what's the plan?

Jinx: Take all you can!

Marik: Simple enough

They then went through the back door.

In the shadows.

SS: (Weird voice) Who left that open? Hee, hee.

In the museum

Marik: That was easy!

The 2 started taking everything in sight, then 4 men appeared (It seemed a little too easy)

1st guy: Come here with your hands up.

Marik: Knew this was too easy. Well here we go. (Puts hands behind his back)

The men then just fall down to the ground unconscious. Jinx stood there staring at Marik.

Marik: (Pulls out Millennium Rod) Millennium Rod! , don't leave home without it (Chuckles) (Normally not like an evil/demented psycho)(Bad pun I know).

Jinx: Wow! Cool.

Marik: Ready to go?

Jinx: Oh yea!

Mysterious voice: I thought you stopped robbing museums when you became a hero, why are you here?

Out of the shadows came Kid Flash (AKA Speed Freak hee, hee, hee)

Jinx: Marik, again please

Marik: This time a more fun way! (Face twisting moment)

Kid Flash: What! (Eye symbol appears on his forehead) Yes Master Marik.

Marik: It worked (Chibi smile on demonic face).

Jinx: What just happened?

Marik: Marik Ishtar just happened (Malik; Hey that's my name. Snaky: No it's not your Malik Ishtar and when you two became 2 he became Marik Ishtar, Now GO AWAY(Demonic moment). Malik; [Fear in eyes] Yes sir)

Jinx: {He's so good at taking control so much…….. Oh my God I'm actually falling for him! Him!}(Hope that made sence)

Marik: {She's cute when she's speechless, though she's cute anyway…….What am I saying I think I'm in love!}

(I know it's rushed but here they've known each other but never had much time with each other)

Jinx: Uhh.

Marik: Uhh. Hey look an Egyptian exhibit. (Walks over, grabbing the crook and flail type things) All hail Pharaoh MARIK! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (Yay vague comedy)

Jinx: Hee, Hee, Hee.

The 2 of them left the museum arm in arm with object in their arms and under there clothes (Bad mental image I know)

**End**

LW: Well there you go a Marik/Jinx Oneshot without to much OOC ness or really bad/mushy romantic moments

Kid Flash: Why did you let him get me?

Snaky: How did you get in here?

KF: You left the door open. (Thanks LP)

LW: Fric, and just so you know I don't like you, that's why. O.K. Bye. (Kicks KF/SF out the door)

R&R

All flames will be cero'd to oblivion!


End file.
